O bilhete
by Lohrah
Summary: Porque James Potter tem uma admiradora secreta e ele não faz a menor ideia de quem ela possa ser.
1. Chapter 1

Ele estava atrasado. Na verdade, os quatro estavam, mas ele era o único que precisava se reunir com outros Monitor-Chefes. Os outros marotos iriam simplesmente passar o dia inteiro na cama. Como ele gostaria de poder fazer o mesmo!

Resmungando baixinho, James colocou uma camisa qualquer. Ele lançou um último olhar para os amigos. Peter estava em posição fetal, Remus completamente esparramado, roncando e Sirius agarrado ao travesseiro; este encharcado de baba. Nenhum deles havia se mexido. Tinha sido uma noite difícil, com Remus mais instável que o normal. Embora ninguém mais falasse, era óbvio que o término dele com Emmeline Vance tinha deixado marcas.

Tudo bem, James entendia. Remus só precisava de tempo para esquecer e seguir em frente. Apenas isso. Um riso irônico escapou por entre seus lábios ao pensar na _sua_ situação. Tempo não havia ajudado James Potter a esquecer.

Após tropeçar no meio do caminho, provocando risadas em alguns primeiranistas, ele soltou uma série de palavrões tão extensa que provável tinha corrompido todas aquelas crianças risonhas. Por Merlin! Algumas – muitas – pessoas o cumprimentaram e ele sabiamente ignorou Fabian e Gideon Prewett confabulando em um canto. Aqueles meninos eram a peste encarnada. Eles tinham a intenção de superar os marotos no número de detenções. O pensamento fazia James rir. Pobres e tolos meninos ingênuos.

Quando finalmente chegou ao seu destino, ele a viu. Antes de todos. Antes de qualquer coisa. Ela parecia divina. Um anjo... Com uma língua afiada, mas ainda um anjo.

_Acordou agora, James?

Ah, sim, ele era James para ela agora. O bom e velho James, camarada para todas as horas. Sua resposta deveria ter sido audível, mas soou como resmungos. O que a fez rir. O que a fez ficar infinitamente mais linda.

_Você ainda não pegou seu livro? – ele fez uma careta – okay, então, vá buscá-lo. Nós o esperaremos.

Livro estúpido. Não era como se James registrasse qualquer coisa nele. No máximo, havia desenhos de Sirius, planos mirabolantes de Peter e frases motivacionais de Remus. Mas nada, nenhum rabisco dele, James Potter.

_Bela calça, a propósito.

Ele olhou para baixo. Era sua calça de pijama, aquela tinha malditos pelúcios nela. Uma pessoa normal ficaria envergonhada, mas não James Potter. Ele dificilmente ficava envergonhado.

_Me emagrece.

O som da risada dela o acompanhou por todo o caminho até seu livro. Ao pegá-lo, algo caiu no chão. Era um bilhete. Confuso, James agachou, virando o papel. Havia algo escrito lá.

_Eu gosto do seu cabelo e de como ele parece apontar para todas as direções. Quer ir ao baile comigo? L._

James suspirou, uma das mãos correndo nervosa pelo seu cabelo. Quem diabos era L?

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Eu sei, eu sei. Pequeno. Os demais também serão assim, eu queria fazer algo meio fofo – não sei se consegui – e achei que capítulos pequenos eram a melhor escolha. Por isso, postarei todos os dias, um cap por dia. Eles já estão todos prontos e, se não me engano, são nove ou dez no total.**

**Sim, eu sei que deveria estar trabalhando nos extras de O Retorno, mas não deu pra resistir. A ideia não saía da minha cabeça e eu precisei pô-la no papel. Espero que gostem dela tanto quanto eu gostei.**

**Ademais, a admiradora é secreta só pra ele, né? Todo mundo já sabe quem é kkkkkkkkkkkkk Amanhã eu volto com mais um! ;) Beeejos e até lá!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ele deu uma olhada suspeita ao redor, esperando que quartanistas brotassem do chão. Elas não paravam de lhe enviar poções do amor. Era desesperador. Da última vez, após comer um dos bombons que James recebeu, Peter passou o dia apaixonado por Suzie Collins, de treze anos. Os outros três tiveram de amarrá-lo para impedir que ele fosse atrás dela.

Não prestou atenção na reunião. Ele estava distraído, montando uma lista de garotas que tinham um nome o qual começava com L. Não que fizesse alguma diferença. Ele não iria ao baile com garota alguma, seu plano era ir com os marotos. Quem precisava de garotas? Os quatro se divertiam o suficiente sozinhos. Mesmo que não fosse o mesmo tipo de diversão que ele teria com uma menina.

_Você tem algo a dizer, James?

_Alguém mexeu no meu livro?

Ele se arrependeu imediatamente ao ver as bochechas dela avermelharem. Por um segundo, ele esperou. Esperou que ela gritasse com ele, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Eles não eram mais assim. A garota simplesmente dispensou os demais e arrumou seus materiais para sair.

Por que ele tinha de se envergonhar na frente dela? Justo na frente dela, sempre. Poderia ficar pior?

_Eu sinto muito, Evans.

Ele viu a careta dela. Suspirou, bagunçando o cabelo. Aquilo era vergonhoso. Ela estava corada ainda, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, toda fofa e tentadora. Ele queria beijá-la. Não que isso fosse uma surpresa. Ele sempre queria beijá-la.

_Está tudo bem, James. Só... Não esqueça da ronda amanhã, okay?

Não estava tudo bem e não, ele não esqueceria. Seria impossível.

Se James fosse honesto, ele diria que estava a um passo do desespero. O ano letivo estava no fim e ele nunca mais a veria. Nunca mais. Não veria o sorriso dela, os olhos brilhantes e que lacrimejavam quando ela ria, a risada nada atraente de quando ela achava algo muito engraçado. Ela provavelmente não dava a mínima, mas ele... Ele sofria por antecipação.

Voltou ao dormitório, os amigos já acordados. Remus e Peter estavam jogando xadrez, embora o segundo parecesse mais interessado em olhar para o nada enquanto Sirius estava rindo sabe-se lá do que.

_Você ta legal?

É claro que Pads notaria. James deu de ombros, indo se deitar. Ele planejava dormir pelo resto da noite. E do dia seguinte também. Só não queria pensar em nunca mais ver Lily Evans. Isso fazia seu coração doer de um jeito que ele nunca admitiria para ninguém. Era quase como se sangrasse. Mas ele tinha que se acostumar com a ideia, certo?

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Esse James não é fofo? ^^**

**Como prometido, mais um! Espero que tenham gostado! :D**

_**Karinne S: **__Muito bom te ver por aqui, gata! *-* Eu nem releio, sempre que faço isso acho algum erro nas minhas histórias kkkkkkkkkk :S James ta perdidinho, né não? Tão bonitinho! ;) Obg por estar aqui, nega. Espero que goste do desenrolar da história! Beeeejs*_


	3. Chapter 3

Ele ignorou o nó em seu estômago. A ânsia de vômito. Os nós dos seus dedos estavam brancos, suas mãos firmemente apertadas. Com uma fúria quase incontrolável, ele espetava a comida em seu prato.

_Esse frango é inocente, você sabe.

Levantou os olhos para o amigo, mas o ignorou. Moony era irritantemente inteligente e racional. Ele não queria ser racional naquela hora.

_Deixe-o em paz, Moony.

James agradeceu internamente pelo comentário de Peter. Este estava comendo avidamente uma coxa de frango, a boca cheia enquanto falava. Ao seu lado, Remus limpou a manga da camisa.

_Sim, deixe-o choramingar como uma garota. É muito divertido.

James não estava choramingando. Não como uma garota pelo menos. Ele apenas não podia controlar seus sentimentos e eles o estavam incitando para lançar um feitiço estuporante em Edgar Bones.

_Eu só... Ah, calem a boca. Não é nada demais.

Ele tentava convencer a si mesmo. Não era nada demais. E daí que Bones e Evans saíram por um tempo, ano passado? Ela não gostava mais dele, não podia gostar. Só estava lá, na mesa da Lufa Lufa, conversando com ele, por causa de Marlene MacKinnon. A morena estava saindo com Amus Diggory, o melhor amigo do néscio Bones.

_Ela não está saindo com ele, James.

Ele não precisava ouvir isso, ele sabia. Ele saberia se estivesse também. Chegava a ser assustador. James se inclinou para frente, Sirius ao seu lado fazendo o mesmo. Quem não os conhecesse poderia pensar que o amigo estava zombando dele, mas não era assim. Sendo os mais íntimos dentre os quatro, James e Sirius sempre estavam tão em sintonia que era quase como se fossem metades de um corpo só. Eles tinham pensamentos, gestos e tiques parecidos. Eram inseparáveis.

_Eu sei. Mas isso não importa.

Não deveria.

_Se você quiser, eu posso fazer MacKinnon parar de sair com ele.

James bufou, revirando os olhos.

_Você faria isso por mim, Pads?

O outro, com seu cabelo escuro descendo até os ombros – o qual ele jogava sobre o rosto, numa ação muito charmosa – sorriu de forma condescendente.

_Só por você, meu amigo.

_Você é um humanitário, Sirius.

O comentário seco de Remus fez James rir. Era uma visão e tanto, embora o rapaz não soubesse disso ou se importasse. Havia algo na risada de James Potter. Ele jogava a cabeça para trás, os ombros chacoalhando, lágrimas escorriam às vezes. O som era tão acolhedor que os demais sorriam instintivamente. Ele não percebia que as pessoas sempre o olhavam quando fazia isso, ele não percebia que isso sempre atraía a atenção de determinada ruiva.

_Esperem. O que é isso?

James parou de rir, gemendo imediatamente. Sirius estava segurando o bilhete de sua admiradora secreta. Isso não poderia acabar bem.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Tsc tsc, esse James é tão inocente! Kkkkkkk Lily com certeza não está saindo com Bones! (Eca, não!).**

**Sirius – as coisas que a gente faz pela amizade kkkkkkk**

_**Delly Black Fenix: **__Eeeba! *dancinha da vitória*. Lily deve ter babado no chão todo (era o que nós faríamos, certo? Kkkkk) Sim! Exatamente! Como poderia ser a Lily se ela sempre o tratou relativamente mal? A mente dele rejeita essa ideia imediatamente! Eu tentei fazer uma conta no Nyah, mas não deu. Depois do que você me disse, porém, vou tentar de novo... Imagina só! Aposto que James e Sirius recebiam milhares de bombons. Os outros dois também! *-* Eu seria uma das que mandariam poção do amor ;) kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Eu adoro essa expressão "cuspir e sair nadando". Pobre Lily, deve ter pensado exatamente isso e o James só por fora. Hmmm, quanto a isso, espere e verá! Sirius pode ter uma participação nisso tudo sim ;) Já tem mais! :D E amanhã, à noite, eu volto! Beeeejs, gata*_

_**absolutefaith:**__ De boas, minha cara! Mas é bom te ver por aqui! ;) Desse amor nós compartilhamos! Sempre imaginei James sendo um cara completamente fofo e apaixonante! *-* Beeeejs, nega*___


	4. Chapter 4

Seu suspiro foi tão audível que até mesmo o professor, carteiras e carteiras de distância, o ouviu. Não houve tempo para explicações no café da manhã, mas não havia nenhuma chance dos rapazes o deixaram em paz até o almoço. Os três riram do bilhete, levantando hipóteses sobre quem poderia tê-lo mandado. James ficou apavorado quando Sirius falou em Lucius Malfoy.

Sem chance. De maneira alguma. O inferno teria de congelar primeiro.

James descartou essa possibilidade rapidamente, incapaz de evitar o estremecimento de nojo.

_Quem você acha que é então? – Peter perguntou, coçando o pescoço. Ele estava com algumas manchas vermelhas, misteriosas.

James deu de ombros. Ele sabia que deveria ter sido uma das suas admiradoras, uma das quartanistas loucas e taradas, mas ele não sabia o nome de todas.

_Poderia ser – Sirius concordou – você iria com uma delas?

A pergunta os fez rir. Como se ele fosse sair com uma garota de treze, quatorze anos. Muito novas, obrigado.

_Elas não são tão inocentes assim.

_Eu não quero nem saber como você sabe disso – Remus o cortou com um gesto de mão, voltando-se para James – você não acha que poderia ser a Lily?

Ele não estava preparado para aquela pergunta. Não estava preparado para a onda de esperança, expectativa, incredulidade, rejeição e mágoa. Foi incrível como ele descartou aquela possibilidade tão rapidamente.

_Evans não gosta do meu cabelo – isso era um eufemismo, James pensou – e ela nunca assinaria com um L. Após todo esse tempo brigando para que eu a chamasse de Evans. Não. Não é ela.

Ele a conhecia. Lily Evans nunca faria algo assim. Isso era ousado e arriscado, a garota era racional e lógica. Não. Impossível.

_Mais fácil ser o Malfoy – Peter murmurou sombriamente.

James estremeceu com a verdade ali.

Após todas as aulas e com o jantar se aproximando, James começou a se sentir ansioso. Era engraçado, ele não se sentia assim há um bom tempo. Não que não houvesse o formigamento em ficar perto da ruiva, mas agora, com os dois mais próximos era como se houvesse uma linha que o impedisse de deixar tudo tão desconfortável.

Era engraçado como as coisas eram. Ele tinha aquela paixão estúpida por ela, isso aliado ao fato dela o recusar sempre tão veemente. Mas, naquele ano, eles conviveram verdadeiramente. Eles tiveram de confiar um no outro, apoiar-se. E, após ver os defeitos e as manias dela, ele percebeu que aquilo não era uma paixonite estúpida. Era amor. James a amava. Ele a amava com todas as suas idiossincrasias.

Ao guardar seu caderno, o cabelo molhado pingando, James viu outro papel cair. Ele pediu que não fosse aquilo que esperava, mas suas preces foram vãs. Era outro bilhete da admiradora.

_Você não é arrogante ou desprezível. Você é bom, leal e corajoso. Quer ir ao baile comigo? L._

Não que receber elogios fosse ruim, mas isso tinha de acabar. Aliás, como essa quartanista louca conseguiu chegar perto do seu caderno?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dá pra entender por que o James não pensou na Lily, né? ;) Será o Malfoy? Kkkkkkkkkkk**

**Como a "quartanista louca" chegou perto da mochila dele?**

_**Karinne S: **__Eu também quero! Ele é tão fofo! *-* Nãão ta torturando ele não, não é essa a intenção pelo menos. Ela só quer retirar tudo de ruim que já disse pra ele ;) Sirius quase não é mau, hem? Falar que pode ser o Malfoy? Pobre James kkkkkkkkk Gostou deste? O próximo já promete deixar James com o coração na mão! É um dos que mais gosto! :D beeeejs*_


	5. Chapter 5

As rondas costumavam ser agradáveis. Evans sempre lhe contava algumas histórias sobre o mundo trouxa, que realmente o fascinavam (os trouxas eram estranhos) enquanto ele, James, contava piadas ou casos engraçados que aconteceram com ele. Esses casos sempre envolviam os outros marotos.

Não estava sendo assim naquela noite. Após um jantar muito longo, ouvindo mais hipóteses sobre quem poderia ser a garota do bilhete e como ela tinha chegado ao caderno de James, ele agradeceu quando acabou. Remus tinha sido todo estranho, mencionando uma tal de Lois Lane e Linda Parker as quais ninguém nunca ouvira falar. Só Moony, aparentemente, pois ele tinha rido muito. O rapaz não era normal.

Enfim, Evans estava estranha aquela noite. Ela mal olhara para ele, mantendo toda sua atenção nos cantos dos corredores de Hogwarts. Tuuudo bem. Ele não reclamaria. Até perguntara se estava tudo bem, mas a garota apenas corara. Isso era muito estranho. Estranho é que ele já tinha usado essa palavra quatro vezes agora, mas não era culpa dele se tudo estava estranho mesmo. Olha lá, a quinta vez.

Por favor, James pediu, que ela não esteja assim por causa do Bones. Ele não sabia se aguentaria isso. Deveria se jogar da Torre de Astronomia caso acontecesse. Deixaria um bilhete para a mãe, dando-lhe Sirius como filho substituto e tudo ficaria bem. Ele revirou os olhos, os lábios repuxando em um sorriso. Que drama. Talvez ele estivesse mesmo choramingando como uma garotinha. Bem, ele não se jogaria da Torre de Astronomia, mas talvez ele acertasse Bones com um balaço no último jogo, mesmo que James fosse artilheiro e não rebatedor. Detalhes.

_James, você está ouvindo?

Ele parou, vendo a pose alerta dela. James riu baixinho, olhando para onde deveria estar um dos armários no final do corredor. As pessoas deveriam saber que ele notaria a falta de um armário de vassouras. Alguém tinha jogado um feitiço de invisibilidade no objeto.

Dito e feito, após Evans reverter o feitiço, eles encontraram Frank e Alice num estado pouco apresentável. James observou Evans evitar os olhos da amiga, mas ele conseguia ver o sorriso discreto nos lábios da ruiva. Após mandar o casal para os dormitórios, James fez menção de seguir em frente, mas sua companheira não estava fazendo o mesmo. Ela olhava para o interior do armário com relativo interesse.

_Evans?

O que havia lá dentro, afinal? Ele se aproximou, mas não tinha nada.

_Como eles couberam aí? Mal dá para uma pessoa.

James riu, vendo-a arregalar os olhos. Aparentemente, senhorita Evans nunca tinha experimentado um armário de vassouras. Claro, como se ele esperasse outra coisa da senhorita responsabilidade e perfeição.

_Acho que essa é a intenção.

_Eu tenho certeza que...

Antes que James pudesse ouvir o resto da frase, Evans tinha entrado no armário e o puxado junto. O lugar era realmente pequeno e eles estavam perigosamente perto. Tão perto que as respirações se misturavam, formando uma só. Seus corpos chegavam a se tocar e um arrepio o percorreu.

_Exatamente como pensei. Eu não sei como alguém conseguiria ficar em um lugar pequeno como esse.

Ele queria prestar atenção no que ela dizia, mas seus olhos estavam pregados nos olhos dela. Depois desceram para a boca, para o decote e voltaram para a boca. Não ficaria muito bem se ele fosse pego olhando para o decote dela. Algo lhe dizia que azarações podiam vir dali. Ela não tinha percebido a proximidade deles?

_James, o que...?

Sim, ela finalmente percebera. James esperou que ela se afastasse, até com repulsa nos olhos, tirando-o desse doce tormento. Mas não. Não foi isso o que ela fez. Lily Evans fez algo que chocou James como nunca ninguém havia feito antes. Ela se aproximou.

Foi um pequeno passo, discreto, mas ele notou. Ele notou também a respiração acelerada, o batimento frenético e os olhos turvos. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Se ele fosse objetivo, diria que ela o desejava. Mas aquela era Lily Evans, ela não o desejava. A mente distorcida dele devia estar pregando peças. Talvez, nesse exato momento, a ruiva estivesse para bater em seu rosto. Era melhor ficar esperto.

Os olhos dela se fixaram em um ponto e James viu, engolindo em seco, que ela olhava para a sua boca. Não de qualquer jeito, mas como se estivesse com sede. Ele não poderia resistir se ela continuasse agindo assim. Ele não sabia como se comportar com essa Lily Evans. Ela tinha de voltar ao normal agora ou ele não se responsabilizaria pelos seus atos.

As mãos dela encostaram-se ao peito dele. Ela lambeu os lábios.

Era o máximo que ele poderia suportar. Com um gemido, James se aproximou ainda mais, enlaçando a cintura dela.

_Lily... – ele falou, sussurrou ou cantou.

Ele só conseguia pensar em uma coisa, tocar os lábios dela. E foi o que fez, mas de forma tão intensa e apaixonada que não poderia ser classificado como um mero toque. No entanto, infelizmente, alguém se aproximava. James pulou para fora do armário, arrastando uma ruiva de aparência bêbada consigo.

Quem chegava era Filch. James sabia que parecia louco, suas mãos correndo desenfreadas pelo seu cabelo. Ele quis seguir Lily, mas Filch o impediu, guiando-o para longe dela (aparentemente havia alguns infratores no outro corredor). Mesmo brigando com os adolescentes hormonais, James estava com a mente longe dali. Ele só conseguia pensar que esteve com os seus lábios nos de Lily Evans. E que os dela eram muito, muito macios.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**O que importa é que os lábios da Lily são macios! ;) kkkkkkkkk**

**Que ronda caliente! Será que o James vai se tocar de quem é a autora dos bilhetes agora? Até amanhã :D**

_**Stra. Dark Nat: **__Heeey, nega! Claro que lembro, você comentava em todos os capítulos! *-* Bom te ver por aqui! ;) Boa sorte com essas provas :S Impossível não se apaixonar pelo James, não é? Ele deveria vir com uma placa de aviso: encanta corações kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Pobre James! Ele nem deve ter dormido direito com essa hipótese de ser o Malfoy kkkkkkkkk Crueldade dos marotos! Sim, sim, Lily está sendo cada vez mais óbvio. Vamos ver quando ele vai perceber (que será logo). Sim, senhora, logo postarei os extras! Quero que eles fiquem perfeitos! ;) Beeeeejs, gata*_


	6. Chapter 6

_Os duendes entraram em guerra, pela primeira vez, no ano de 567 a.C..._

Era um sonho insano. Num momento ele era ele mesmo, James Potter, beijando Lily Evans. No outro, tinha se transformado em um duende e estava sendo apedrejado por uma Evans também duende. Ela era muito clara ao gritar que ele não deveria tê-la beijado. Ela tinha nojo dele. Apenas isso.

James piscou algumas vezes, limpando a trilha de baba que começava em sua boca e terminava no pescoço. Os olhos estavam cheios de remela e ele tinha certeza de que sua testa estava vermelha. Olhou para o livro de História, aberta na página sobre a guerra dos duendes. Eles faziam outra coisa que não fosse isso? A paz dos duendes, o amor dos duendes, você não lia nada disso. Eles só sabiam brigar e brigar.

Onde estavam os rapazes, afinal? Ele precisava de uma distração.

_Você finalmente acordou, Prongsie!

James lançou um olhar feroz para Sirius, mas este sequer se importou. Com muita naturalidade, o moreno se jogou no sofá, pegando o livro de James e o jogando no chão. O objeto não ficou lá por muito tempo. Remus já o tinha pegado e o acariciado levemente. Era como se ele quisesse assegurar ao livro que ninguém mais lhe faria mal. James não quis pensar nisso, era um pouco perturbador.

_Vocês estão animados? Nosso último baile. Vou sentir falta disso aqui.

James sorriu, os rapazes já ocupando seus respectivos lugares. Ele sentiria muita falta de Hogwarts também. A vida dele era aquele lugar. O rapaz ouviu a façanha dos outros três sobre tentar se esgueirar até a cozinha sem a capa de invisibilidade. Por que eles fariam aquilo não tinha sentido, mas James estava grato quando Peter lhe estendeu um prato com bolo.

_Droga, Wortmail, não chore. De novo, não.

O comentário de Remus fez James engasgar levemente e rir ao mesmo tempo. Em consequência, farelos de bolo respingaram no tapete.

_Isso foi nojento, Prongsie.

Era balela. Sirius era a última pessoa que poderia achar qualquer coisa nojenta. Em troca, James abriu a boca para ele, mostrando todo o conteúdo que havia ali. Ele ouviu o barulho claro que indicava que Peter estava tendo ânsias de vômito.

_Você quer um pouco?

_Você compartilharia?

James riu, seus ombros tremendo. É claro que o melhor amigo diria aquilo. Ele estava indo responder quando um movimento chamou sua atenção. Havia uma garota ali, uma quartanista. O rapaz suou, esperando que ela não fizesse nada estúpido.

_É pra você, James. Me pediram para te entregar.

De novo, não. Merlin! Outro bilhete! Ele iria surtar, ele estava prestes a ter um colapso. Pelo menos ele tinha beijado Lily Evans. Não, agora que ele sabia quão bem os lábios deles se encaixavam, não sabia como viveria o resto da vida sem isso.

Sirius lançou um sorriso extremamente charmoso para a garota, fazendo-a corar intensamente. Ele ganhou um olhar velado de Remus, como já era de se esperar.

_Outro bilhetinho de amor? Malfoy está mesmo apaixonado.

James só lhe deu uma cotovelada, desdobrando o bilhete.

_Eu prefiro você à Lula Gigante. Sempre. _

_L._

James se recordou de uma cena imediatamente. Lily Evans, quinto ano, gritando que preferia beijar a Lula Gigante a sair com ele. Ele se retesou, essa memória lhe dando alguns sentimentos novos. Não poderia ser, certo? Não.

_O que diz aí? – Remus perguntou, ligeiramente divertido. Até isso pareceu suspeito na mente de James.

Ele não estava em condições de responder, principalmente porque Lily Evans estava entrando no salão comunal, acompanhada da amiga Marlene. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram imediatamente até que a ruiva baixou os seus. Ela estava corada, as mãos inquietas. Ela estava linda.

James sentiu algo morno preencher seu coração. Não havia como suprimir a esperança de que ela estivesse mandando os bilhetes e, principalmente, a esperança de que ela gostasse dele do mesmo modo que ele gostava dela.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Estou ouvindo um coro de Aleluia, James finalmente se tocou? Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk Então, esqueci de falar no cap. Passado, mas todo mundo sabe quem é a Lois Lane, né? E a Linda Parker é a esposa do Wally Wells que, se não me engano, é o terceiro Flash.**

**Quando será que o James vai agir agora, huh? ;) Logo, eu prometo, bem logo! Tipo, no próximo! kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

_**LuaM: **__Obg, gata. Bom te ver por aqui! ;) Sim, senhora! Vou agilizar! :D Beeejs*_

_**Karinne S: **__Eu queria uma ronda assim! (se fosse com o James – óbvio – ou com o Draco ^^). Lily de boba não tem nada, né? A gente entende! Kkkkkkkk Então, ele vai agir! Não se preocupe! Agora ele sabe! Ou desconfia! Acho que parece bom demais pra ser verdade, tadinho... kkkkkkk Beeeejão, nega*_

_**Stra. Dark Nat: **__Obg ;) Aaah, acho que ele não consegue acreditar! É o sonho dele virando realidade kkkkkkkkkk Lily, super discreta! ^^ (só o James que não se toca) Sutil como um elefante! ;) Ele se tocou! Uhuuuul, comemora meu povo! Finalmente, né? A gente já tava quase indo lá e chacoalhando a cabeça dele pra ver se a ideia entrava rsrsrsrs Eu gosto de quadrinhos, sim, principalmente do Flash! :D Você voltou a viver depois que as provas acabaram. Eu entendo. Já acabou com todo o chocolate? ;) Beeeejs* _


	7. Chapter 7

Ele caminhou até ela, desejoso. Não houve nenhum tempo para conversa desde a noite _daquele_ beijo. Se não fosse extremamente nojento, ele sequer teria escovado os dentes.

Balançou a cabeça diante de seu pensamento ridículo. Era típico dele pensar tamanha idiotice, mas isso era porque estava nervoso. Ele queria tanto falar com ela. Ele queria tanto esclarecer tudo, mas ninguém parecia querer o mesmo! Porque só isso poderia explicar as inúmeras tarefas que foram entregues a eles. Professora Minerva deveria estar se divertindo com isso, impedindo-o de obter a garota. Ele podia ouvi-la.

Agora, após horas intermináveis arrumando e decorando, ele poderia falar com ela. Lambeu os lábios, umedecendo-os. Era ridículo ficar nervoso. Ela havia correspondido ao beijo, certo?

James parou de chofre. Ela havia, não é? Ele não se lembrava agora, mas talvez ele a tivesse pego de surpresa. Pânico se instalou em suas feições. E se ela tivesse tentado se soltar e ele nem tivesse percebido?

James bufou. Estava sendo ridículo. E ele precisava resolver isso, se Lily não o quisesse, afinal, não seria uma novidade e então não doeria tanto. Se esperasse pela rejeição, ela não machucaria. Esfregou a testa, a mão subindo até o cabelo. Era típico dele se perder em pensamentos ridículos.

_Você está bem, James?

Ele levantou os olhos, corando imediatamente. Perdido em seu monólogo interior, ele nem se dera conta de que já havia chegado ao seu destino. MacKinnon olhava para ele como se olhava para uma espécime desconhecida. Havia gozação nos olhos da morena também. James só esperava que não tivesse dito nada em voz alta.

_Eu...

Seus olhos fixaram em Lily, mal registrando a presença de Marlene. Ele queria dizer tantas coisas e vê-la ali, empunhando a varinha para conjurar tecidos (ele não tinha a menor ideia do que ela estava fazendo) e mordendo o lábio nervosamente, fez com que um suspiro embaraçoso saísse de seus lábios. Se James não estivesse tão nervoso, ele teria visto que a ruiva estava igualmente ansiosa e vermelha. Mas ele estava concentrado demais em não passar muita vergonha.

_Nós podemos conversar, Lil-Evans?

Ele quase, quase, a chama de Lily. Mas Merlin sabe se ela não o azaria por isso. Ele não queria arriscar.

A resposta dela nunca veio. Não houve tempo. Um barulho estrondoso se fez ouvir e a ala leste do salão estava novamente desarrumada. James olhou para Gideon e Fabian Prewett enfiados em um canto.

_MacKinnon, Evans, venham aqui – professora Minerva chamou, segurando os dois meninos pela orelha.

James teve um instinto de morte. Ele iria matar aquelas crianças. Enquanto Lily lhe lançou um olhar de desculpas, ela teve que ir. Não era uma boa ideia desobedecer Minnie. Não em dias importantes como aquele.

Após receberem detenções, os gêmeos estavam saindo do salão, risonhos. Mas não foram muito longe, pois foram puxados para perto de onde ficaria o ponche.

_Eu vou matá-los se fizerem isso de novo, entendido?

Fabian riu, mas Gideon estava pálido. Aquele tom James nunca tinha usado.

_Você está tão irritado por que nós vamos vencê-los?

James revirou os olhos, soltando-os.

_Por favor, isso é impossível. Eu estava indo chamar Evans para sair.

O olhar dos dois foi impagável. As bocas abertas, prontas para receber mocas, espanto evidente. Eles não acreditavam que tinham estragado aquilo! James não chamava Evans para sair há muito tempo. E eles estragaram toda a diversão.

_Droga, Gideon! Eu aposto que ela o jogaria pela janela.

_Isso foi tudo ideia sua, Fabian. Seria tão divertido.

James quase rosnou. Sim, havia uma chance da ruiva jogá-lo pela janela, mas aquilo não era engraçado. Não para ele pelo menos.

Ele enxotou as crianças dali. Tudo bem, poderia falar com ela no baile. Só até lá ele esperaria, não mais.

Xxxxxxxxx

**Ele não vai esperar mais!**

**Pobre James kkkkkkkkkkkk O próximo já é o baile, ta na hora desses dois se resolverem já! E o próximo vai trazer algumas surpresas e um final surpreendente! ;) **

_**Karinne S: **__Finalmente, né? Chega a ser fofo esse James, demais! Ele não consegue acreditar que a Lily possa gostar dele! Kkkkkkkk Que dó. Eu também quero amigos como os marotos, na verdade, eu queria eles, mas... Você tem razão, eles são demais mesmo! Beeejs*_

_**Delly Black Fenix: **__Heeey, gata, bom te ver por aqui! )_

_kkkkkkkkkkkkk Imagina só! O James poderia achar que era alguém pregando uma peça nele. Que dó! Ele vai pensar que o mundo enlouqueceu... Sim, sim, Lily vai ter que agir de forma objetiva e letal! ^^ _

_Você acredita que eu pensei em escrever no ponto de vista dela? Deve ter sido desesperado pra ruiva, hem? Ficar afim do cara logo quando ele largara do pé dela... É uma boa ideia aê... Não tinha pensado nisso, contudo! Imagina a cara da Lily quando via o James conversar com alguma menina? Impagável! Kkkkkkkkkk Beeejs*_


	8. Chapter 8

James deu uma última olhada no espelho. Seu estômago estava embrulhado e ele não se sentia pronto. O que era estranho porque ele nunca se sentira assim. Nem mesmo em seu primeiro jogo de Quadribol, no qual Peter estava suficientemente nervoso por ele e por Sirius.

_Chega de olhar para o espelho, James.

_Sim, você está lindo, não se preocupe.

James revirou os olhos, ajeitando a gravata. Ele estava lindo mesmo, embora não fosse essa a palavra que usaria. Ele estava gostoso. Mas, qual era a novidade? Ele sempre tinha sido.

_Eu sempre estou. É por isso que você quer um pedaço de mim.

Sirius bufou, jogando seu cabelo para o lado. Ele não estava vestido de acordo com a situação. Na verdade, nenhum deles estava. Remus estava com uma camiseta – de uma banda que James ouviu nas férias, _Beatles – _e uma gravata desarmônica amarela, Sirius estava de jeans – rasgado – e um argola na orelha; Peter usava um colete e James, além dos jeans escuro também usava jaqueta e uma gravata. Eles sabiam que seriam a sensação. De qualquer modo, eles seriam. Mesmo se estivessem vestidos a caráter. Pads disse que professora Minerva poderia ter um enfarto quando os visse assim.

_Sinto muito, meu caro, mas se fosse escolher, Moony seria meu pedaço de desejo.

Remus deu um sorriso de lado, tamborilando a mesa com os dedos.

_Eu acho que você perdeu, James.

_Eu escolheria você, James! – Peter falou do banheiro. O que fez Sirius rir abertamente.

James se encolheu. Às vezes, Peter vinha com esses comentários estranhos, estranhos porque eles pareciam ser bem sérios.

_Talvez Peter esteja te mandando os bilhetes – Sirius sussurrou.

_Cale a boca.

Eles chegaram ao salão e James fez uma careta diante dele e da lembrança de todo o seu tempo perdido nisso. Já havia muitas pessoas na pista, algumas estavam perto da mesa de bebidas – nada de álcool, pelo menos era o que os professores achavam – e outras estavam se agarrando em um canto. Ou tentando, já que havia professores que iam separar os casais.

Peter logo rumou para a mesa de aperitivos, mas James estava com seus olhos focados na pista de dança. Ele jurava ter visto um borrão vermelho.

_Vocês querem dançar?

Ele se virou para os amigos, esperando que eles concordassem. Não foi isso o que aconteceu, contudo. Remus tinha um olhar sagaz e Sirius sorria como uma criança no Natal. James abriu a boca para perguntar qual era o problema deles quando seu melhor amigo lhe estendeu um papel.

Foi ridículo o quanto seu coração acelerou. Ele nem sequer tentou esconder as mãos trêmulas – eram seus amigos, afinal – quando pegou o bilhete.

_Você vai ao baile comigo? Encontre-me perto da fonte. L_

James levantou seus olhos, seus amigos ainda mantendo a mesma expressão. Ele não conseguia acreditar que...

_Vá logo, James.

Tudo bem, ele podia ir logo. Ele faria isso. Ele faria exatamente isso. Segurando o bilhete com a sua vida, ele marchou para além da pista, em direção aos jardins. Ainda pôde ouvir Pads gritando com ele. Algo sobre ele ser o padrinho do casamento. E do bebê.

James respirou fundo, abrindo a porta dos fundos. Passar por toda aquela massa não tinha sido fácil, muitas pessoas o cumprimentaram, mas ele não ficou chateado por isso. Tempo faria sua mente voltar ao normal. Ele precisava raciocinar, maldição. Seus olhos deslizaram pela figura que ali estava presente.

Era Lúcius Malfoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**:O kkkkkkkk Aposto que tem dedo do Sirius aí! ;)**

**Não, eu não me esqueci de vocês, lindas e maravilhosas que me deixaram um review, Delly Black Fenix e absolutefaith, e prometo que vou respondê-las no próximo capítulo, amanhã. É que hoje foi muito corrido, tanto que só to conseguindo postar agora! O.o Podem continuar mandando que eu vou responder todos, prometo! *-***

**E o próximo, promete! ;)**

**Beeejs***


	9. Chapter 9

Houve muitos momentos nos quais ele quis matar alguém. Houve poucas pessoas que ele já quis matar. Snape, os gêmeos Prewett, Melinda Clarkson e sua língua fofoqueira, seu tio Marcus. Mas, nunca, nunca, os seus amigos. E o engraçado era que ele nunca tinha sentido que poderia tanto matar alguém.

Não que James fosse avesso a brincadeiras, mas aquilo era maldade.

_Potter?

Ele segurou a ânsia. Sem chance.

Malfoy o olhava como a uma mosca, impávido feito um pavão. Não que James ficasse surpreso que alguém gostasse dele, ele era James Potter, afinal. E todas as pessoas, excluindo sonserinos e Lily Evans, gostavam dele.

Aquilo era doente. Ele nem queria guardar aquilo como arma ou fonte de risadas, não. Ele iria embora imediatamente.

Estava prestes a fazer isso quando uma voz melodiosa chegou aos seus ouvidos.

_James?

Se fosse possível, a expressão nojenta de Malfoy se acentuou.

Mas James não estava dando a mínima para ele, e sim para a dona daquela voz. Quando se virou, buscando-a, ele quase engoliu a língua.

Dizer que ela estava bonita era eufemismo. Ela estava linda, magnífica, exuberante em seu vestido verde, de um ombro só. Ele pode ter choramingado. Não era culpa dele, não quando ela parecia uma deusa. Os olhos acentuados, os lábios vermelhos, o colar... O colar era de uma vassoura?

Malfoy deve ter saído dali, James só não o ouviu. Seus olhos estavam presos na garota à sua frente. Na _sua_ garota. Ela tinha de ser.

Lily deu mais alguns passos para frente, um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

_Surpresa.

E que surpresa. James não conseguia envolver seu raciocínio em torno disso. Ele queria pedir que ela o deixasse pensar por um momento, mas não conseguia encontrar sua voz.

_Você não está desapontado, não é? Digo, os garotos garantiram que você não ficaria, mas eu não tinha certeza.

Ele balançou a cabeça enfaticamente. Desapontado? Merlin, ele estava bem longe de se sentir assim.

_Eu sei que é uma surpresa – ela correu os dedos pela árvore ao lado – mas eu estive querendo que você me beijasse há meses.

James engasgou.

_Você... Que eu a beijasse?

Sim, ele tinha de soar tão imperfeito. Isso sempre acontecia perto dela.

Lily assentiu solenemente, mordendo o lábio inferior.

_Eu achei que estivesse visível – James negou lentamente – bem, sim, eu não sabia se você não estava vendo ou se apenas não me queria mais.

James bufou. Como se isso fosse possível. Ele olhou para as mãos dela, retorcendo-se contra si. Ela poderia estar nervosa? Por quê? Ela não sabia que ele pertencia a ela?

_Então, eu decidi arriscar – ela sorriu agora – aposto que você nem pensou em mim quando recebeu os bilhetes, mas Remus garantiu que era uma boa ideia. Retirar as coisas ruins que disse sobre você. E Sirius me disse que ele apoiava desde que eu nomeasse o nosso primeiro filho com o nome dele.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. As bochechas avermelharam e ela engoliu em seco.

_Não que nós vamos ter um bebê. Talvez a gente nem se case ou namore, não é como... Não que eu tenha imaginado isso milhares de vezes na minha cabeça. Eu não pensei em nós dois casados, com filhos, vivendo em algum lugar tranquilo ou...

Foi tempo suficiente para James recobrar o domínio sobre sua mente. E todas as palavras dela só o encheram de calor. Sorrindo imensamente, ele andou até ela, segurando seu rosto com ambas as mãos. Ela era linda e nunca tinha sido tanto quanto naquele momento, olhos arregalados de surpresa. Com um suspiro de prazer antecipado, ele cobriu os lábios dela com os seus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Aaaah, James, beija eu! Kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Alegria, alegria, vou postar dois capítulos amanhã! Os dois últimos! lol**

**absolutefaith: **_Caps curtinhos são fofos, mas deixam a gente com água na boca, né? Eu também amo a amizade deles! *-* Beeejs, gata*_

_**Delly Black Fenix: **__Então, você já deu uma olhada na Wikipédia sobre o James? Além dela, há vários sites que falam sobre a personalidade dele. Ele era sim orgulhoso, mas tirava notas altas, era inteligente e muito leal. Acho que ele não se arrastava atrás da Lily, não no começo pelo menos, mas as coisas devem ter começado a mudar quando ele percebeu que gostava bastante dela. Já ouvi dizer que ele amadureceu muito no seu sétimo ano. É claro que ele estava nervoso! Imagine falar com a garota que sempre te rejeitou? E não uma garota qualquer, mas a garota que ele ama! ;) Eu também adoro a interação dos marotos! É o que eu mais gosto até, principalmente James e Sirius. Não penso que o Peter seja gay, acho que ele só admira o James demais. Muito mesmo. Sim! Você estava certa! Os marotos sabiam! Kkkkkkkkkkkk Geeente, to horrorizada! Como assim James/Snape? O.o Beeejs, gata*_

_**Karinne S: **__Uma arte dessa, só pode ter sido o Sirius kkkkkkkkkkk Remus também, pois ele é santo só na casca, né? ;) Acabou a sua ansiedade agora? Já sei, você deve estar querendo um beijo do James também, acertei? Rsrsrs Beeejs*_


	10. Chapter 10

Não havia como descrever a sensação. Era mais do que ele esperava e, ao mesmo tempo, do mesmo jeito. O modo como ela suspirava, a boca macia se mexendo contra a dele, as mãos em seu cabelo. Tudo o que ela fazia o levava ao limite. E saber que ela sentia o mesmo... Merlin! Ele tinha vontade de cantar ou correr pelo castelo, braços no alto e depois se enrolar em posição fetal. Era um sentimento incrível.

Havia amor nos olhos dela. Mesmo que nenhum dos dois tivesse dito a palavra, ela estava ali, estampada no rosto dela e, ele apostava, no dele também. Ele era dela e, a partir de agora, ela também era dele. Eles pertenciam um ao outro.

Ele continuou com as mãos na cintura dela, os narizes se tocando, ambos com sorrisos idiotas. Começou a espalhar beijos doces pelo rosto dela e também na área do pescoço. Ele sentia vontade de suspirar – como uma menina.

_É ainda melhor do que eu imaginei – ele se viu dizendo, seu sorriso ampliando ao vê-la corar.

_Fico feliz que pense assim.

Ele riu, voltando a beijá-la. O baile que continuasse, ele não dava a mínima, a sua vida estava toda resumida na pessoa aos seus braços. Ele sabia, simples assim, que faria qualquer coisa por ela.

_Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que Sirius conseguiu manter segredo.

Ele riu da incredulidade na voz dela. Ele também estava surpreso, bem surpreso. Ele e Sirius não tinham, praticamente, nenhum segredo. Bem, ele pensava que não tinham, mas estava enganado. Não que isso o deixasse triste, longe disso, afinal, foi o que trouxe a garota para si. Ele deu mais um beijo, perto do olho dela, acariciando seu braço.

_Ele pode ter quase escorregado algumas vezes – James pensou nos sorrisos estranhos e nas suposições ridículas, o que o fez pensar em outro ponto – e não pense que vou perdoá-la pela brincadeira de mais cedo só porque a amo. Ver Malfoy na fonte quase me deu um enfarte.

Ele riu, sabendo que precisaria se vingar. Não dela. Nunca. Mas sim dos amigos. A quem ele estava enganando? Ele não se vingaria, ele devia é mandar presentes e beijar os pés deles... Okay, um pouco menos (bem menos) que isso.

Lily apenas o abraçou mais apertado, beijando seu ombro exposto.

_Eu também te amo.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram. Caramba! Ele havia dito que a amava e nem percebera. Fechou os olhos, repreendendo-se pelo deslize, mas sentindo o peito inchar com as palavras dela.

_Eu te amo – sussurrou, beijando logo abaixo de sua orelha – provavelmente desde a primeira vez que você gritou comigo.

Isso a fez rir. Uma música conhecida vinha de dentro e eles estavam se mexendo a ritmo dela, lentamente. Era bom. Era agradável. Era perfeito.

Beijaram-se mais algumas vezes, envolvidos um pelo outro, os beijos tornando-se mais intensos e frenéticos. Os lábios dela estavam inchados e bem vermelhos e James sabia que ele deveria ter marcas de batom pelo rosto. Lily riu do nada contra seu peito.

_E o que Malfoy tem a ver com isso?

Ela parecia realmente confusa e James percebeu que, não, ela não sabia. Aquilo tinha sido peça dos marotos.

_Nada – foi sua resposta seca, mas ele não conseguiria enganá-la.

_Como nada? – ela riu – você estava com uma cara horrível!

Ele estreitou os olhos, vendo-a se desfazer em lágrimas e preparou um ataque de cócegas. A ruiva se contorcia contra ele, pedindo para que parasse, mas James fingia que não a escutava. Lágrimas escapavam pelos olhos dela. Era incrivelmente bonito.

_Peça desculpas.

_Não... Não, James, pare! – ela riu mais um pouco, tentando se libertar dele.

_Peça desculpas e diga que eu sou o cara mais bonito do mundo.

Ela negou uma, duas, três vezes, mas James sabia que ela diria. Dito e feito, sem aguentar mais, Lily repetiu as palavras que ele dissera, socando-o no ombro logo em seguida. Ele riu, tentando beijá-la, mas ela se esquivava como se quisesse puni-lo. Ele suspirou.

_Talvez eu não seja o mais bonito – o que ele sabia que era uma mentira – mas tenho certeza que sou o mais sortudo. Por ter você.

Ela suspirou, relaxando contra seu corpo e beijando-o apaixonadamente. Era como se eles sempre tivessem estado assim. Como se todos aqueles anos de perseguições, brigas e xingamentos nunca tivessem existido. Eles pertenciam um ao outro e isso era inevitável.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ooooh! *-* Ficou fluffy? Essa era a intenção, dar diabetes aos leitores, mas não sei se funcionou kkkkkkkkkkk**

**absolutefaith:**_ Esses dois aprontam, né? James deveria agradecer aos amigos, se bem que, essa arte do Malfoy... kkkkkkkk Tenho certeza que foi ideia do Sirius! ;) Eu também sempre achei isso e nunca gostei das fanfics que faziam o Sirius e a Lily se odiarem! Bleeergh! O James ta mesmo, mas ela também, então, no problem! ;) Beeeejs, gata*_

**Karinne S: **_então, a Lily não sabia pelo visto. Pelo visto, a gente nunca sabe a verdade, né? Kkkkkkkk Por favor, os dois já devem ter imaginado isso milhões de vezes! Então, aí fica difícil, huh? Ele deve agradecer aos garotos pela ajuda, mas, ser alvo de uma peça dessas... É preciso que haja vingança! MUAHAHAHA kkkkkkkkk Aaaah, ele inteiro eu já não sei, ta muito difícil porque toda a mulherada também quer. Ta uma fila danada, dá até medo :S kkkkkk O outro capítulo é um dos meus favoritos! Posto hoje à noite! Beeeejs*_


	11. Chapter 11

Ele sentiu a pele se arrepiar por inteiro. E uma sensação de formigamento espalhar-se pela sua barriga. Aquilo era tão, _tão_ bom.

Okay. Seria melhor se os dois estivessem sozinhos, mas ele não podia esquecer os amigos, jogar tudo para o alto e só ficar com ela. Certo?

Era noite e havia poucas pessoas no salão. Apenas eles. Remus estava sentado em uma poltrona, ora prestando atenção, ora lendo seu livro; Peter estava jogado aos pés deste, observando com fascínio Marlene e Sirius discutir. A morena rebatia as insinuações do rapaz, deixando bem claro, todas as vezes, que ela estava namorando. Sempre que isso acontecia, Lily ria, o som vibrando no corpo dele. Ela estava com as pernas jogadas no colo dele, o rosto em seu ombro, sua respiração quente fazendo cócegas e provocando outros tipos de sensações também.

_Mas não é como se Diggory precisasse saber, MacKinnon.

_Eu já disse que não, Black.

_Vamos lá – o rapaz riu, seu cabelo caindo sobre seu rosto – é a chance de você experimentar a máquina que eu sou.

Lily riu suavemente contra o seu pescoço, vendo a amiga se exasperar. Ela decidiu ignorar os dois, após a décima discussão, e voltou-se para conversar com Remus sobre o livro que este estava lendo.

James estava com os olhos fechados, sonolento. Ele riu ao ouvir Marlene zombar da "máquina" que Pads era.

_Eu sou sim uma máquina do amor! Pergunte ao Pron... James!

_Eu não sei nada sobre isso – James riu, erguendo suas mãos. Ele depositou alguns beijos no cabelo da namorada.

Sirius bufou.

_É claro que não! Não mais, pelo menos, desde que você me trocou pela ruiva.

A queixa na voz do maroto era visível. Lily voltou-se para o rapaz, sorrindo muito.

_Eu não sei se sinto muito por ter tirado James de você, Sirius.

_Eu sei que eu não sinto! – James exclamou, fazendo os outros rirem.

Sirius, porém, apenas suspirou alto e dramaticamente.

_Tudo bem, é a mim que ele vem de noite mesmo.

James poderia ter fechado a cara, mas o fato era que: primeiro, era uma brincadeira e, segundo, Lily estava rindo tanto que havia lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Ele a beijou de novo, porque ela estava linda e isso pedia por beijos. Sempre.

Mais tarde, após Lene dizer que não ficaria com Sirius porque este era verdadeiramente apaixonado por Remus (ah, sim, James se vingou dos dois ao "deixar" escapar que os amigos estavam tendo um caso), Peter e Remus subirem para o dormitório e do melhor amigo desaparecer – provavelmente para algum encontro num armário de vassouras), ele e Lily ficaram sozinhos. Finalmente.

Ele a puxou para ainda mais perto, beijando-a demoradamente. Aquilo era tão bom. A sensação de estar com ela era tão boa que James às vezes pensava que tudo poderia ser um sonho.

Quando finalmente se afastaram, após alguns minutos, Lily deu uma risadinha.

_O que foi? – James indagou, curioso.

Ela balançou a cabeça, encostando-a no peito dele.

_Lene acabou de passar por aqui.

Ele levou algum tempo para entender o que estava implícito. Ah, a morena estava indo descobrir como a _máquina do amor_ funcionava. James bufou, lembrando-se do comentário ridículo do amigo.

_Não diga a ele – Lily o avisou, severa – mas ela está querendo beijá-lo há meses.

James apenas riu. Não, ele não diria.

Ele estava prestes a fazer um comentário espirituoso quando seus olhos pousaram nela. A ruiva estava muito vermelha e com um olhar culpado em seu rosto.

_Lily?

O que diabos estava acontecendo? Ele tentou muito não deixar o pânico o invadir.

_Não é nada demais, só... Não fique bravo, okay? – ela estava torcendo a camiseta dele, as mãos tremendo um pouco – é que... Lembra-se da noite em que tivemos de passar horas resolvendo as tarefas de monitoria?

Sim, ele se lembrava bem. Fora uma maldita semana. Toda aquela correria de Quadribol, Remus na lua cheia, ainda havia Peter e sua paixão por Claire Niels (uma paixão extremamente platônica), e foram tantas tarefas que James acabou dormindo em cima do sofá, deitado nos papéis que deveria analisar. Ele se lembrava bem, havia acordado com uma sensação quente e um formigamento nos lábios.

Ele voltou sua mente para a garota à sua frente. Esperando pelo que ela poderia ter a dizer.

_Bem, eu... Oh, Deus! Isso é tão vergonhoso – mais alguns segundos de silêncio – eu o beijei.

James arregalou os olhos, surpreso, sua boca formando um perfeito O.

_... Eu não sabia direito o que estava sentindo por você...

James não estava ouvindo.

_... E havia esse desejo insano de beijá-lo...

Aquilo tinha sido há meses.

Lentamente, um sorriso predatório se espalhou por sua face.

_Ora, ora, senhorita Evans. Eu nunca imaginei que poderia ser atacado quando dormi.

A garota gemeu alto, afundando o rosto contra o peito dele novamente. James não gostou muito daquilo, puxando-a para que os dois pudessem se encarar.

_Lily, você não precisa ficar envergonhada. Eu me sinto estranhamente lisonjeado, na verdade – ele sorriu ainda mais – e quem poderia culpá-la? Olhe para este belo espécime que eu sou. Por favor!

Ela riu dessa vez, as bochechas coradas. Ela o beijou na bochecha, de leve.

_Você é um convencido.

Ele riu também, mas não negou a acusação.

_Bem, e você é uma pervertida.

_Você gostaria.

_Eu gostaria. Muito – ele exibiu todos os dentes, num sorriso tão típico dele que Lily voltou a beijá-lo – eu amo.

Os olhos dela eram mornos e gentis. Tudo aquilo para ele. Ela era toda para ele.

_Eu também te amo.

James suspirou, puxando-a para outro beijo. Ela o amava. Ela o amava também. E talvez fosse o suficiente para fazê-la aceitar o pedido de casamento que ele pretendia fazer tão logo se formassem.

James tinha esperança. Ainda que a infância tivesse definitivamente acabado, ainda que nunca mais voltasse a Hogwarts, ainda que houvesse uma guerra assustadora lá fora... Ainda que houvesse tudo isso, ele tinha os melhores amigos possíveis e a garota com a qual ele pretendia passar o resto da sua vida. James tinha muitas esperanças.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**E fim.**

**Gostaram? *batecílios* Deixem-me saber! Eu adorei escrever essa fanfic curtinha e leve e espero que vocês também! ;)**

**Delly Black Fenix: **_James Cego Potter poderia ser o nome dele, né? Kkkkkkkk Com certeza, quem liga para o baile, afinal? Obg, gata! *-* Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Muitos Beeeejos*_

_**Ritha P. W. B. Z. M. Potter: **__Agora sim! ;) Beeejs, gata, bom te ver por aqui, já tava com saudades! *-*_

_**Karinne S: **__Dancinha da vitória então! Tomou injeção de insulina depois do capítulo? ;) James teve uma pequena vingança – e foi cruel, vamos combinar – kkkkkkkkkk Não perca a fé, vamos continuar nossa busca por James Potter. E quando o encontrar, vamos cloná-lo kkkkkkkkkkkkk Ai ai, TV a cabo, saudades... :S Obrigada pela companhia durante todos esses dias, nega. Beeejs* e até a próxima! *-*_


End file.
